


we'll make do without the mistletoe

by JackNSallyGal



Series: Coming Down [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Christmas, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNSallyGal/pseuds/JackNSallyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophomore year, Lily goes home with Emma Vanity for part of holiday break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll make do without the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Christmas thing in the coming down universe bc I love Christmas and Coming Down. If you haven't read Coming Down, that's okay! You don't have to read it for this to make sense. 
> 
> So, here's college Lily, who is dating Emma Vanity, and their shenanigans. Enjoy!

Sophomore year, Lily goes home with Emma Vanity for part of holiday break.

She fills her suitcase with...well, she's not exactly sure what ends up in there, because Emma is with her when she's packing, which is mistake number one.

It's nearly impossible to focus on how many shirts and jeans she'll need when Emma's tossing things in at random, providing an endless stream of commentary as her lips find that spot on Lily's neck, until Lily's shivering with Emma's fingers edging toward the waistband of her jeans. 

(Lily ends up with her entire drawer of underwear, including every scrap of lace that Emma's bought her, and no pants. Emma laughs until she has to sit down, and Lily tries to glare at her girlfriend, she really does, but she's already planning on which lacy, ridiculous thing she'll wear first in retaliation, and it allows her to power through Emma's laughter with more grace than usual.)

Immediately after her last final, Lily grabs her suitcase, locks up, and throws herself into Emma's car. The drive doesn't take long at all, just a quick jaunt to the nice side of town, but it's filled with singing off key, holding hands and making out at stop lights. In Lily's humble opinion, it is the absolute best way to shake off the end of semester exhaustion that's been ruining her life for the past two weeks. 

She doesn't have to think of bio hell, late night cram sessions with Remus, or her shitty job for another month, and Lily could use closer to a year off, but a month will do for now, especially if it includes a week with Emma. 

When they pull up in front of the house, Lily tries not to be nervous. She gives herself a pep talk about all the good things she's heard about Emma's mom and dad, and how excited they are to meet her. But it's a little intimidating to be showing up wearing one of Remus' oversize hoodies and boots that have seen better days, with Emma's house looking like something out of Good Housekeeping.

Lily can see the decorated Christmas tree, with its shimmering lights, through the massive front window, and feels like clawing her own face off because, really, _what the fuck is she doing here?_

  
"Hey," Emma squeezes Lily's hand to get her attention. "You good?"

"Good? I'm...great."

"Don't be nervous, okay?" Emma bends her blonde head, dropping a reassuring kiss to the back of Lily's hand. "They love you, already."

"They haven't met me," Lily points out. "They've heard your biased summary, but they're going to take one look at me and..."

"And?"

"And I'm poor," Lily huffs out, trying to be lighthearted about it, and failing stupendously. "And I'm not blaming your parents or anything but rich people have very finely tuned senses, to sniff my kind out. Which won't be helped by the fact that I'm wearing clothes I've had since high school, Jesus, Em, why didn't you tell me to change before we left?"

"I know telling you that this is going to be fine isn't going to put a dent in all that worry you're whipping up in that brilliant head of yours, so why don't we just go in and get it over with? Unless you've changed your mind and want me to drop you off at the Lupin's. Up to you."

The suggestion sounds just enough like a dare to have Lily sighing and reaching for the door handle.

"You're not slick, Vanity."

Emma halts her in the middle of grabbing her suitcase from the back of the car, kissing her senseless in front of the richest neighborhood Lily's ever been in, and God and everyone. 

"Worked, didn't it?"

**xx**

The Vanity's turn out to be more welcoming than Lily could have imagined. As soon as she walks in, one of Emma's brothers takes her suitcase upstairs to the guest room, located at the end of the hall, away from Emma, which is a hurdle that will be addressed with stealth and Lily's sub-par sneaking skills, come nightfall. 

Mrs. Vanity engulfs Lily in a hug, straight away. She's a slender woman, and it's amazing to see how Emma towers over her when it's her turn for a hug, kiss on the cheek, and a comment about that school of theirs underfeeding them.

Lily's introduced to the rest of the family, including Mr. Vanity and Emma's gaggle of siblings, once they're both seated at the kitchen table with plates mounded full of homemade food. Lily is finally able to put faces to names and enjoys the easy back and forth between Emma and her siblings as she tucks into the best meal she's had in months. 

Once they're fed, Mrs. Vanity sends the pair of them on a mission to the attic, explaining, "Your father forgot the angel for the tree. It's in one of the boxes near the back. Emma, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure. We're on it."

They wander up together, hand in hand. Lily's not sure what to expect, maybe cobwebs spun out of gold, or a fountain, but despite their wealth, which Lily's trying to talk herself into not being freaked out about, the attic turns out to be dusty and dark, and Lily is ridiculously comforted by the fact that it's so mundane. 

"Is the box going to be labeled, or do we get to hunt for it?"

"Probably labeled. It's just a matter of climbing over the other boxes to get to it."

They ended up looking for the box in question for approximately five minutes before Lily gets distracted by a box with Emma's name on it. She tugs Emma over and they take a seat, kicking up dust in the process. 

"What am I going to find in here? Severed head? Embarrassing school pictures?"

Emma snorts out a laugh before resting her chin on Lily's shoulder. "Better open it and find out."

Lily unpacks it with unrestrained glee. She finds a handful of yearbooks featuring _tiny, baby Emma. Oh, look at you!_

_I'm pretty sure my classmates would never have described me as tiny, but, okay._

They sort through ticket stubs from concerts, various softball trophies, and what Emma deems _a bunch of junk,_ until Lily's hand connects with a collection of papers at the bottom.

"What do we have here?"

"Probably some drawings from kindergarten, or something as equally thrilling."

Instead, Lily digs through the relics of Emma's teenage years, and comes up holding two Playboy magazines, crinkled and wrecked from time and use.

"Oh my God."

"Is there any way I can pin this on one of my brothers?"

"You mean, would I actually believe that? No way in hell."

Lily tries to hold it together, but she cracks and starts laughing so hard, Emma eventually puts a gentle hand over her mouth to keep her family from hearing. Lily goes with it, eventually slumping so she's leaning against Emma to stay upright.

"You little horn dog," Lily finally says, fondly.

"In my defense, my parents were strict about monitoring our internet activity."

"Okay, but how do you get your hands on Playboys from 1973? Explain your secrets."

"Best friends uncle had a hunting cabin. They were in the bathroom."

"God," Lily gasps, and then she's off, laughing again. 

Emma joins in, and when they're finished, Lily adjusts so she's seated between Emma's open legs, her back pressed to Emma's front as she flips through the pages. 

"I can just imagine you finding this as a tiny gay."

Lily's a little preoccupied with the sight of a redhead sucking on a candy cane, lips perfectly pouting around it, but that changes when one of Emma's hands sweeps aside her hair so she can ghost her lips over the side of Lily's neck. 

"It was a revelation, alright," Emma admits. "But it's different having the real thing."

"Is it?" Lily says lightly, trying to mask what the innocent touch is doing to her.

"Mhmm."

Both hands drop to Lily's waist and Lily all but tosses the magazine aside, melting under the gentle, slow exploration of her girlfriend's hands. 

"What about you, Evans? Have any dirty mags hidden away at home?"

"I..." Emma's fingers deftly work at the button of Lily's jeans and as soon as they're skin to skin, her brain short circuits a little. "I, ah, used the internet like a normal 90's kid."

"What did you look up?"

One hand dips into Lily's underwear, and Lily can practically hear the grin in Emma's voice when her running commentary starts, low and insistent; _look how wet you are, how fucking good you feel_  - _Jesus, Lily, you're perfect._

Lily arches into the touch, breath hitching on a sob, as Emma gently strokes her clit. She has to close her mouth on a sharp cry when Emma's other hand cups her breast beneath her shirt, easing her bra down so her fingers can stroke and work her body in tandem.

"I ah...I-I've always had a thing for blondes," is all Lily can get out.

"Imagine that," Emma murmurs, leaving open mouthed kisses along Lily's jaw. "What do you want, Lily?"

"Need more," Lily gasps, working her hips, nearly whining at the need for some sort of friction. 

"I can do that...give you more," Emma says, trailing off, words tumbling together as she curses in one breath and praises Lily with the next.  

Emma adds her fingers and Lily's a goner. She grabs the hand that's cupping her breast and forcibly drags it up so she can plant it over her own mouth. It earns her a low moan from Emma, who's almost unbearably turned on by the sight and feel of Lily spread out for her, muffling her cries against Emma's skin.

Lily rides Emma's hand, swearing and trembling as Emma whispers hotly in her ear. Her eyes slam shut as she comes, teeth scraping Emma's hand. Her body goes taut under the stimulation and then she's boneless in Emma's arms. 

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispers, nosing Lily's temple.

"Your turn next," Lily vows, turning her attention on Emma and launching into a detailed, filthy account of what exactly she's going to do to get her off. 

"Promises promises," Emma says haughty and teasing, until Lily gets her hands and mouth on her. "Oh m-my god..."

**xx**

If it takes Lily and Emma nearly an hour to fetch the Christmas angel, which is very nearly forgotten, again, due to the impromptu sexcapade, and only found after Emma leaps over a handful of boxes while Lily tries not to laugh, the Vanity family is charitable enough not to point it out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My firm headcanon is that Lily and Emma remain friends in the future.  
> (sidenote: Remus is like, How do you stay friends with everyone you date? Teach me your ways)
> 
> They keep in touch through elaborate emails, and when Harry is born, Emma buys him outrageously expensive gifts, like a 200 dollar teddy bear that he drools on and loves best. 
> 
> Also! James and Sirius know her because their families are all loaded and run in the same circle.


End file.
